Junior Agent Gibbs
by SpecialAgentGibbsJr
Summary: Kelly Gibbs now works for her father, the legendary Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Kony... T for cussing and because NCIS is for teenagers...
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it ended up that the hold up evolving my father and DiNozzo. But I did, and as soon as I got out of it, I was suddenly part of my father's team.

Chapter 1… Bar fight.

**Rating: T (NCIS seems like at least a teenagers show. So, yeah…)**

"NCIS! Put the gun down!" I looked over and saw a dark haired man holding out a gun and a badge, a tall man stood there, he had a gun too. The dark haired man looked slightly familiar.

I jumped over the counter and ducked beneath it, pulling the bartender down too.

"What's going on?" The frightened woman asked me.

"DiNozzo?" I heard an extremely familiar voice ask. My father, the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

I reached into my jacket and pulled out the knife. "Dad?" I asked myself quietly.

"Boss, he's not putting down his gun!" I looked over the counter and saw the one with the badge, the DiNozzo guy.

I jumped over the counter and threw myself at the gunman, launching he and I to the ground, him underneath me, my arm around his neck, pressing the knife up against the mans neck.

"Kelly!" I looked up, through my hair and saw my father looking down at me with wide and angry eyes. The man beneath me squirmed. I pressed the knife to his throat harder and he yelped.

"Hi Dad." I smiled as the one my dad had called DiNozzo slid the gunman's gun away. "Stand up slowly." I hissed the man beneath me; I got my ground so I was able to stand up too, without giving him enough room to get the knife away from me.

The man grabbed my hand, twisted it and elbowed me in the gut. I let a huff of air out as I doubled over. "Son of a bitch!" I stood up straight fast enough to kick him in the nads before my dad got him in a locked position.

"You're Kelly Gibbs?" I looked at DiNozzo.

"Yes." I raised my hand up for him to shake. "You must be DiNozzo." I smiled.

"Hey, you, are you going to just stand there or actually do something?" My dad was putting handcuffs on the still wincing man.

"Sorry Boss." DiNozzo took the man and started to drag him out of the bar.

"Bye." I tried to escape.

"Hold it right there." Dad grabbed my arm and stopped me from leaving.

After getting questioned by FBI agents and getting a small lecture from my father about being reckless, I was dragged to the NCIS headquarters. My dad took me up to his floor.

I saw Abby swiveling in his desk chair.

"Kels?" She squealed when she saw me. I ran forward and hugged her.

"Hey." I pulled away and laughed.

"When are we going to another party? Last time was so much fun!" She jumped back and sat in my dad's chair again.

I cleared my throat and motioned back to my dad and made a cut it out sign.

"Abs, chair." Dad said with a slight smile in his voice.

She stood up and I sat down, looking up at my dad mischievously.

"Crossing lines, Kell." Tim McGee was sitting at his deck.

"Hey Nerd." I chuckled and threw a pencil at him from my dad's desk.

I looked over and saw an exotic looking woman, I knew who she was already, Ziva David.

"Hello." She waved at me curtly.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Gibbs." I waved back at her.

"Ziva David." She nodded and went back to writing.

Something was falling onto my lap, well, two things actually, I caught them both. A badge and a gun. I flipped the badge open and saw my picture from when I was in the marines.

"Dad?" I drew out the world and looked up at him slowly.

"Welcome to NCIS." He laughed quietly at my expression.

I choked on air. "Eh." I got out.

"Welcome to the big boy pen, Special Agent Gibbs Jr." DiNozzo was laughing so hard his face was changing colors.

"Oh, shut up." I shot him a glare.

Tim started laughing. Ziva was chuckling over her work.

"You start tomorrow." I looked up to my vindictive father.

"Wait, who said I want to be an NCIS agent?" I challenged.

"I recall you at 10 racing about the house yelling 'Freeze. NCIS.'" A voice said from behind me.

"Uncle Ducky!" I jumped up and hugged him. The words processed in my head. "Hey, wait, no, come on. I was 10." I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Oh, how cute." DiNozzo was still laughing.

"Will you shut up, Old Man." I threw a pencil at him.

"Old Man?" DiNozzo stopped laughing.

"What are you? 47?" I asked, smiling at him.

"32." His voice seemed to go up a little.

I started laughing. "Try it out for a little, Kiddo." Dad said and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Fine, Boss." I winked at him and danced away

"Go home, Agent." Dad pat my head.

"Ciao." I winked at DiNozzo who still looked slightly displaced.

"How are you going to get home?" Abby looked at me.

"Well, Miss Abby, I was thinking of walking." I shrugged.

"DiNozzo, drive her." Dad snapped.

He opened his mouth to say something but seemed to catch the look Dad shot at him.

"Come on, Junior." He grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Junior?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Junior." He affirmed.

I sighed and shrugged. "Bye." I waved at everyone.

"Goodbye." Ziva said and smiled at me lightly.

"Bye, Kels." Tim was looking at his screen, typing.

"See you bright and early, Kelly." Dad sat at his desk.

Uncle Ducky waved and Abby was too busy antagonizing Tim….

**And that's the end of chapter 1! My first fanfic, so please be nice when reviewing. **

**Ehhh, I guess that now I have to write the second chapter, so shall I skip to her first day at work, or tell you about the ride to Kelly's apartment?**


	2. Drive

**Sorry if this took so long to come out, I had some family stuff. So now we continue my Kony.**

**Rated: T for adult talk... And because NCIS is a T+ sort of thing. **

**Chapter 2: One Long Drive**

_He should come with a mute button._ I thought as I got in the front seat of DiNozzo's work car. The senior agent was talking at a mile a minute, saying things about movies that I did NOT know.

"You know, you don't look like Boss." He commented. I flashed him a quick look and the returned to staring out the window.

"I look like my mother." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Except your eyes." I looked back at him, he was staring at me.

"Yeah, I have Dad's eyes." I nodded and a small smile hinted at my lips.

"You act like him too." DiNozzo's eyes returned to the road.

"Happens when you're raised by him, he was quiet the influence." I chuckled.

"What happened to your mom?"

I froze, and my gaze hit my lap quickly. I said nothing, not wanting to get into that with him.

DiNozzo seemed to catch my silence. "It's okay, I understand." I felt a hand on my arm and brushed it off. "Why hasn't Boss introduced us? You knew Abby, McSpazz, and Ducky."

"Abby's been my best friend since we met in college, I introduced her to Dad. I met Tim when I went on a double date with him and Abby, and Uncle Ducky's been around since I was a kid." I laughed, then looked at DiNozzo, "I imagine that my dad never introduced us because of you're illness."

"Illness?" I didn't need to see the look on his face to understand he was confused.

"Playboy Syndrome."

"What?" DiNozzo slowed the car down gradually.

"You're in, in, out tendencies." I smiled to myself, thinking about how confused Tony was.

"In, in, out?"

"In their hearts, in their beds, out of their lives." I nodded.

"He told you I'm a-"

"Man whore, yes, not in those words exactly, but essentially that."

"I'm not that bad." DiNozzo defended.

"I suppose not, but it's probably that my father thinks you are and didn't want me being your next achievement." The car halted.

"Achievement?"

"Touchdown, homerun, goal." I thought for a second. "Sports are attached to sex a lot aren't they?"

DiNozzo choked. "Are you doing this to make me uncomfortable?"

"Maybe." I smiled mischievously.

"Congratulations, you're succeeding." He nodded.

"You might want to drive. Dad did give you the address right?" I asked

"Yeah."

"Then drive." I raised my eyebrows at him.

The car pulled forward.

"Do you know all the Rules?" He asked

"Yes, I even have my own." I nodded

"Really? What's number 1?" The trees where passing by too fast, I was getting a headache from staring at them. I tried messing with the radio.

"You'll learn them all over time. Seeing as we're going to be working with each other for a while."

"Tell me one of them." He smacked my hand away from the dials and knobs.

"It's like #23, Never mess with a Marines daughter if you want to live." The music was turned on. "Jazz?"

"Yes and I'm guessing it'd be smarter to mess with his coffee then you." I leaned back and listened to the bass line.

"It would. All though, it'd be smarter not to mess with anything that includes my father."

"Was that a warning?" DiNozzo was slowing down.

"Not really, I can take care of myself mostly, for example; if you mess with me, I shoot you," The car stopped in front of my apartments, "That, was a warning."

"Warning noted, but not sure if I'm going to heed it."

"Are you hitting on me?" I opened the door.

"Are you going to kill me if I do?" He turned the music off again.

"Maybe." I said as I got out.

"Then, maybe."

**This was short compared to 1****st**** Chapter, but I cut it down because it was a major long chapter and I didn't want it to seem like she lived in, like, Canada. Next chapter, Kelly Gibbs first day at work, and already she has a case. **

**Thanks to Tiva Lova for the shout out. If anyone who's reading this has not read her brilliant NCIS fanfic, The Secret is Out, read it. **

**How was the Kony?**


	3. Morning Babe!

**Thanks to everyone that's been commenting! I really take what you say to heart, and as proof, thanks to Graphicmaker1 I will start making my chapters longer…Your wish is my command. Lol. Thanks a lot to those who have reviewed!**

**Thanks to Tiva Lova for helping me when I had MAJOR writers block!**

**Rated T for cursing and murder…**

_**Quote: "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today." –James Dean**_

**Chapter 3: Morning babe!**

I cursed my life as I dragged myself out of bed and forced myself into professional clothes. _How is it that people wake up this early? _I whined mentally as I got into my car and looked at the clock on the dashboard. 7:30. I groaned and drove to the nearest Starbucks, getting two black coffees and glaring at the chipper person standing behind the counter. I drove to NCIS head quarters and walked up to the squad room.

"You're late, Kelly." My father nearly growled as I put one of the coffees on his desk, throwing out the empty one sitting next to the phone.

"Morning babe." DiNozzo said as I sat down at my desk, which was right near Tim's.

"Shut up." I put my head in my hands and nearly fell into a micro nap.

"Good morning Kelly." Ziva was sitting at her desk. I looked up and waved at her unenthusiastically, due to the fatigue.

"Morning, Ziva." I laid my head on my desk.

"Kelly, take this up to Leon." Dad was holding out a file as he wrote down a note on a pad of paper. I grabbed it and walked slowly up the stairs to Director Leon Vance's office. I walked in without getting the okay from the secretary.

"Kelly?" The man looked up from his computer.

"Morning, Leon." I put a file down on his desk.

"Could you knock next time?" He looked up at me, "And call me Director Vance?"

"What on Earth could you be doing in here that could require me to knock, and I knew you before I worked here, and I knew you as Leon, therefore, no I will not call you Director Vance." I turned and walked out, ignoring his protest.

"Grab your gear, dead petty officer in Quantico." My dad yelled up the stairs, I rushed down the stairs as fast as my tired legs would allow and grabbed my gun and badge then followed right behind DiNozzo.

"On your six, boss." He kept only a few steps behind my long stridden father.

I was suddenly more alive as the elevator doors slid shut on the 5 of us. I sighed and bounced on the balls of my feet. DiNozzo put his hands on my shoulders and pushed down.

"Stop bouncing." He groaned. "You're acting like Abby."

"Is that a bad thing?" I turned and looked at him with wide eyes, still bouncing.

"Kels, chill." Tim nudged my arm.

"Why are you so bouncy?" DiNozzo asked as I turned to look at my father.

"First case." I saw the slight amusement in his blue eyes.

"You're excited to see a dead guy?" DiNozzo sounded incredulous.

"Don't make it sound like that." I rammed an elbow into his stomach.

I heard a small 'oof' as the air made its way out of DiNozzo and smiled slightly.

We had to split into two groups, DiNozzo, Dad, and I and then Ziva and Tim.

"Shot gun!" DiNozzo tried to slip into the passenger side but I pulled on his arm and slid in as he regained his balance. He looked at me with a moderately scary death glare and shut the door, then got in the back seat.

I grabbed the CD case from the glove box, and pulled out a Frank Sinatra disc.

"You like Frank Sinatra?" DiNozzo asked me.

"Yes." I nodded and turned the music up.

The senior field agent sat back in seat quietly, surprisingly enough, he stayed that way the whole way to Quantico.

"Wow, DiNozzo, didn't know you could be quiet that long." Dad said.

"Thanks Boss." DiNozzo sounded slightly offended and I choked back a laugh.

I stopped completely dead as soon as I saw the body. "Oh my God." I turned to run away, but DiNozzo caught me. The excitement of my first case was over ridden by the gut wrenching disgust of seeing this dead body.

"Let me go, I'm going to be sick." I hit his chest.

"Listen, yeah, this person is dead, yeah they where murdered and it's sort of creepy, but if you don't look at this, you're not going to be able to get past this and look at other ones, and with this job, you're going to se A LOT of dead bodies. Not to mention, you could catch something we missed and help us catch the sick bastard that did this." He shut up for a minute. "You okay now?" He finally asked.

I nodded silently and looked at the body again, fighting back the urge to loose my breakfast.

Ziva and Tim showed up just as I pulled away from DiNozzo thanking him quietly. "Kelly, are you alright?" Ziva asked.

I nodded.

"DiNozzo, Kelly, question the people who found them." My dad motioned for us to walk away. I looked at the body one last time, it was a man, and he'd been stabbed an uncountable number of times, but that wasn't the worst part. There was a cross seared into the center of his chest. I kicked something and looked down at my feet.

"Garlic?" I asked I put on gloves and picked up the clove.

"What's that?" DiNozzo took it from me.

"Garlic." I looked around and realized that there was a trail of garlic cloves, in a circle. Around the victim.

"What the hell?" I said quietly. "Ziva, there's a circle of garlic cloves around this guy." Things started to click in my head, stabbed in the chest, by the heart, cross burned into the skin, garlic cloves. "Vampires?" I asked, looking up at DiNozzo.

"We'll wait until Ducky and Abbs tell us what killed him." He put his hand on the middle of my back and started leading me towards a group of teenagers, the girls where hysterical.

"Excuse us, NCIS, Special Agent DiNozzo, Gibbs." DiNozzo motioned for the local LEOs to leave.

The next 20 minutes was full of crying girls and idiotic boys trying to act like men. I sighed as I tried to close it up.

"Thank you all for your cooperation." I smiled nicely.

"Hey, gorgeous, why do you look so pale faced?" One of the boys tried to touch me. I stepped back smoothly.

"Touch and I will take you into custody for assaulting a federal agent." I said sweetly, daring the teenager to take a step forward.

"Come on." He groaned.

"Step off, man, she's not interested." DiNozzo gave him a look.

"What? Are you her boyfriend, or husband? No, actually you look more like you're her father." He laughed and hi fived one his chuckleheaded friends.

"No, he isn't, but I am." My dad stepped from behind me. "Special agent Gibbs." He flashed his badge.

"Jesus, calm down." The guy raised his hands above his head and backed up.

"I think that as soon as we get all of your information, it's time for you all to pack up and leave." DiNozzo stood up straight.

"Kelly, go check out the rest of the crime scene, see if there's anything we missed." My dad ordered, I walked away and started looking around, noting everything in my head.

"It is time to go, Kelly." I turned and saw Ziva.

"DiNozzo, go with McGee and Ziva." Dad said.

He nodded and walked towards their car. Dad and I silently got into the car.

"You okay, kiddo?" He asked.

I looked over, "I'm fine." I responded, nodding.

"Tony?" He questioned.

"He told me that I could either whimp out and run away or bare it and catch the sicko that did that." I sighed and leaned my head against the window.

"And we will." He nodded.

"Thanks, Dad." I turned the music off completely.

It was comfortable to sit in complete silence with Dad, he was always quiet after Mom died, even when he got married. All 3 times.

We got back to headquarters and I walked into the squad room, DiNozzo, Ziva, and Tim where already sitting around at their desks.

"Boss, we got an ID on Count Dracula." DiNozzo jumped up and pointed a remote at the screen. "Name's Seth Foley, worked at the Pentagon as a secretary."

"Bet he's not the type of secretary you'd hope for." I laughed and so did Tim.

I heard the clunking of her heavy boots before I looked over and saw Abby rushing forward with a huge grin painted across her face.

"Vampires!" She yelped. "Let me see the pictures of the vampire guy, Ducky won't let me into autopsy!"

"Mostly because you would not calm down, Abigail." I turned and saw Uncle Ducky.

"Hi." I waved at him.

"Hello, Kelly." He stood next to a bouncing Abby.

"Time of death was approximately 4 a.m. this morning. Cause of death so far was the multiply stabs to the heart, and it seems that it was by-"

"A stake!" Abby jumped.

"Precisely. I believe that our Petty Officer was murdered in the common ways that a vampire would be, Jethro." Ducky nodded.

"Seth Foley was a vampire!" Abby yelped.

"He was killed like a vampire, that doesn't mean he _was _a vampire, Abbs." Tim motioned for her to calm down.

"Abbs, relax." Dad touched her shoulder.

"This is too freakin cool! I'm going down to autopsy so I can see when he rises from the dead." Abby started to run to the elevator.

"Want some popcorn?" I yelled after her.

"And a Caf! Pow, please." She yelled back.

"Don't encourage her." DiNozzo groaned.

"I have to, she's my best friend." I laughed and headed off to the break room to make popcorn and grabbed a Caf- Pow! on the way down. I handed the drink to her and grabbed some popcorn, then sat on the slap next to her as she looked at the petty officer intently. I directed my eyes away from him, still slightly freaked out.

"What's up with DiNozzo?" I asked

"You should call him Tony, he's got some weird thing about first name basis with his coworkers." She took some of the popcorn as I tucked my legs under me, Indian style. "Okay, so, what's up with Tony?" I looked at her.

"He's nice, funny, but he's sort of annoying." She shrugged, then looked at me with accusing eyes.

"Are you asking me this because you like him?" Abby jumped down from the slap.

"No." I looked down at the silver autopsy table I was sitting on.

"You do! You like Tony!" I heard the doors to autopsy shut.

Tony walked in with an annoying grin on his face. I groaned. _His egos never going to deflate._

"Hello, ladies." He leaned back against the slap, right next to me.

Abby was on the verge of laughing. I knew he'd heard the whole, 'You do! You like Tony!' it was obvious from the smug look he was shooting me.

"Go away." I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"You know you don't want me to." He fluttered his eyelashes at me.

I put my hand on his cheek and pushed him away. "Jerk." I muttered.

"Come on." He begged.

"Come on what, you egotistical bastard?" I flashed a look at him.

"That's not a nice thing to say when someone's asking you out on a date." He feigned sad.

"I never heard anything that sounded like a request for a date." I shrugged and slid off the autopsy table.

"Fine." He grabbed my arm, "Would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"You sounded like you where proposing to her." Abby laughed.

He might as well have, it was a good thing the lights where mostly out, because I was blushing to no end.

I didn't answer until he shook my arm. "Earth to Junior." He shook me again.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 10, there's an old movie playing on the side of a movie theater tonight." He nodded and walked out before I could say anything.

"Kelly, Tony! Stop flirting, if we're distracted too long it'll disappear." Abby pushed my arm and motioned for us to keep our eyes on the body. I looked at the man, he couldn't have been more then early 20's, obviously younger then me. He died long before his life even started. And the way he died was cruel and unusually.

"I'm going upstairs." I jumped down and walked out of autopsy.

I got up to the squad room and looked at the profile for the victim.

Seth Foley, 23 years old, married to a Lena Foley, maiden name Barry.

**Once again thanks to all of you that commented. Anyone who hasn't please R&R, tell me what you like, what you don't like, and tell me what you'd like to see. I have a feeling that this is going to be quiet the long story!**


	4. Ryan

**Sorry about the long update wait, I got grounded. Yay. Once summer comes around, I'll be posting a lot faster then usual. Thanks to everyone who comments, I love your constructive criticisms. Now, on with the story.**

**Rated: T for cussing and murder**

_**Quote: Lust is easy. Love is hard. Like is most important. –Carl Reiner**_

Chapter 4: Ryan

_Knock, knock._ I stood up quickly, looking down at the NAVY shirt I had on, and the jeans.

_Knock, knock. _I sighed. _Impatient. _I thought, slightly resigned as I opened the door to a casually dress Anthony DiNozzo.

"Hey." I said and grabbed my keys, "So what movie are we going to see?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.

"_South Pacific_." He nodded, looking down at me. Damn my height. At only 5'5" I was practically a midget compared to Tony.

"Old Rodgers & Hammerstein's movie." I nodded.

"One of the best romance/ war/ musical movies of all times." Tony said.

"Does _Sound of Music_ go under that category?" I asked.

"I think so but that's more just romance/ musical." I got in the passenger side of the 79' Mustang.

"Nice car." I commented, shutting the door.

"Thanks." I looked at the dash and started to mess with the dials as the engine roared to life.

"So."

"So." He looked over at me.

"I'm sorry, I suck at small talk, I blame my dad." I sighed and laughed lightly.

"I figured, Boss doesn't talk unless it's important."

"Or unless he's making fun of you." I looked out the window.

"Of course." Tony pulled out of the parking area of my apartments.

I laughed again. My phone started ringing. "Sorry." I held my finger up to Tony and pulled it out, looking at the screen. "What's up, Abbs?" I asked

"Are you out with Tony?" I pulled the phone away from my ear, hearing her yelling into the phone.

"Yeah, in the car driving. Why?"

"Turn the car around; Gibbs says there's another dead vampire!" She yelped.

I sighed. "Tony, back to headquarters."

"What?" He asked, pulling to the side of the road.

"Abby, I'll see you soon." I hung up.

"What's wrong?" Tony leaned back.

"There's another vampire murder." I leaned my head back and looked at him.

"You can't have a life when you work for the government." He chuckled.

"I guess not." It was silent for a moment.

"Can we go out again some other time?" He asked.

I nodded. "Our second date."

"Our first date." He put his hands up, motioning to the car.

I laughed. "I guess it's over once we get to headquarters."

"Great first date." He scoffed.

"Best one I've ever had." I laughed.

Tony put the car into drive and pulled a U-turn.

The conversation seemed to flow much easier after, talking about our lives, high school, college, everything after my 10th birthday. We nearly pushed back that far when we finally showed up at the office.

"That was fun." I reached for the door and looked at Tony. He grabbed my arm and pulled me across the center divider and kissed me quickly on the lips, then let me go. I looked down blushing.

"That's how to end a first date." He said and got out of the car.

I followed behind him, still a little baffled by the kiss.

The moment we reached the squad room Tim was filling us in. "Lieutenant stationed at the pentagon, found drowned in her bathtub, we're leaving in two minutes to go check out the crime scene."

"Do we have an ID?" I asked quickly.

"Her name's Juliet Marshal." Tim said.

"Surrounded by garlic?" Tony grabbed a bag from behind his desk, I looked at my dad and he looked at me, then Tony.

_Shit._ _If he finds out that we even went on anything relating to a date, he'll kill us both. _Tony caught onto that too, looking down the moment after he realized my dad was gazing at him.

"Let's go, DiNozzo, Kelly, you're with me." The silver haired man stood, and I could tell he purposefully took longer to put his gun in his holster.

He strode past us, Tony right behind him. "On your six." I grabbed his arm.

"We where just hanging out as friends." I whispered, fast and low.

He nodded and handed me an NCIS jacket. I took it and slipped it on, putting my holster on and my gun into it.

The ride in the elevator was almost as awkward as the car ride. Half way through the twisting and turning that I'd become accustomed to, but it was obvious that Tony still hadn't, Dad broke the silence.

"One car?" He asked.

"Huh?" Tony and I both played stupid.

"You both came in one car." My dad didn't look away from the road.

"We where going to hang out, I mean, I am going to have to work with this chucklehead." I looked out the window, at the quickly passing terrain.

"Chucklehead?" Tony leaned forward.

"Yes, sit back." I threw a look back.

"So, what where you going to do?"

"See that old movie, _South Pacific._" Tony said.

Dad nodded. I sighed as he stopped asking questions, my hands relaxing from their grip on the seat.

We pulled into a suburban area and into a house with crime scene tape. We all ducked past it and walked through the home.

"Jesus." Tim said, looking at the body.

I squeezed my eyes closed for a second and felt someone's hand on my arm. I opened my eyes, expecting Tony or Dad, but it was Ziva. She gave me a look questioning if I was alright.

I nodded and smiled her thankfully.

"Stop with the freaky woman telepathy." Tony said.

We both smacked him on opposite arms. I laughed and then forced myself to look at the body, she was still dressed, there was a dark purple mark around her neck and the water was filled with garlic and crosses.

"Uncle Ducky, check her chest." I grabbed the hand of my father's closest friend.

He went to unbutton the shirt, but it was already unbuttoned, and a cross was burned into her skin. "Talk about the wrath of God." I looked at the young man that'd followed my uncle into the bathroom.

"You must be Jimmy Palmer." I gripped hands with the man.

"Yes." He nodded, "And you are?"

"Kelly Gibbs, Jethro's daughter." I smiled at him as kindly as I could after looking at that body.

"You're Gibbs daughter?" He looked shocked.

"Yep." I nodded. Only Ducky and Abby hadn't had that very reaction, mostly because I was very young when I first met Ducky- to young to really remember- and I'd met Abby before she met Dad. Even Ziva had seemed slightly surprised when she'd found out.

"Kelly, check out the rest of the house." My dad said. I nodded and started to scout through the house when I heard a small crash. I yanked out my gun, holding my finger off the trigger and walked into the kitchen, throwing the door of the pantry open. The light was on and a little boy was sitting in the back. He looked up at me and started shaking.

"It's okay. Shush. It's okay." I put my gun away. I reached out to him slowly and he started crying. "Come here." I said quietly.

He crawled to me and I wrapped my arms around him, picking him up and putting him on my hip.

"Tony!" I yelled.

"Kels." Tony ran into the kitchen and found me with the little boy on my hip, hushing him.

"What's your name, sweetie?" I asked quietly.

"Ryan." He said quietly.

"Kelly?" My dad walking into the room, he saw Ryan and reached over to grab him, but the little boys arms where wrapped around my neck, refusing to let me go.

"Ryan, my name's Kelly." I smiled at him endearingly.

"Hi." He pressed his face into my neck shyly.

I looked at my dad. "Let's go pack some of your stuff; you're going to come with me okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Where's Mommy?" He questioned, looking up at me.

"Mommy's not here. She told me to take care of you." I said and carefully navigated as far away from the bathroom as possible. "Is this your room?"

He nodded.

"Go get everything you want to bring with you; you're going to be staying with me for a while." I nodded and motioned for him to grab stuff, Tony was right behind me.

"What are you doing, Kels?" He asked, grabbing my arm.

"Taking care of this kid." I pulled away from him and started to empty out his closet.

He pulled a bag from under his bag and started to put toys and stuffed animals in it. He grabbed a picture of him and his mom and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Ryan, how old are you?" I asked.

"Four." He smiled proudly and put four fingers out. "How old are you?" He asked.

I hesitated. "27." I said finally, DiNozzo raised his eyebrows and mouthed the number.

"Talk about robbing the cradle." I heard him breathe out.

"What? You're only 32." I shrugged and started to put clothes in another bag.

"About that." He stopped for a moment. "I wasn't completely truthful on that one little piece."

"How untruthful where you being?" I stopped my actions and looked up at him.

"35." He said cautiously.

"Okay…" I drew out the word jokingly.

"But I mean I still act young." He started. I held a finger up.

"Its fine, I don't care, so what if you're old?" I held back a laugh and went back to packing.

"Old?" He mused the word. "No, I'm not old."

"Come on, there's an eight year difference."

"I've heard of worse." He began to look for excuses and I could see the wheels in his head spinning.

"Calm down, Tony." I laughed and put the final clothing item in the bag, then picked it up and threw it over my shoulder. "I was teasing."

"Here." Tony had his hands out to take the bag I packed and the bag Ryan had packed.

"Ryan, this is Tony." I said and took the bag from him, handing it to the man.

It was slightly obvious that both of the bags together where kind of heavy, the strain showing on his face. I decided not to bruise his ego too much and picked Ryan up.

He waved at Tony.

"Come on." I started out the door.

"Kelly, car seat." Tony said.

"There should be one in the car." I nodded towards the van in the driveway.

"Keys." He muttered an found them. I took one of the bags and carried Ryan out to the car.

"This isn't illegal, is it?" I asked, suddenly realizing that it could be.

"Not that I know of." Tony shrugged as he pulled the car seat out the van and started putting it into the Dodge Charger that we'd driven here in.

"DiNozzo, you go with her." My dad was standing on the porch; he tossed the keys to Tony, who caught them and put the other bag in the trunk.

"I'm driving." He said and got into the drivers seat. I got in on the passengers side after buckling Ryan into his seat.

"Where are we going, Kelly?" Ryan asked from behind me.

"To where I work." I smiled back at him and turned the music on.

Tony kept glancing back at Ryan, and then towards me. Soon enough the little boy fell asleep, whether because of the music or the soothing motions of the car, or even the late time, I wasn't sure.

"What are you going to do, Kelly?" Tony asked.

"I'm not sure." I sighed, "I guess I'll take care of him until his family comes and gets him."

"And if he doesn't have any family other then the woman in the bathtub?" He looked over at me.

"Everyone's got family somewhere, Tony." I shook my head. "Could you just take us to my apartment? He'll stay in the guest room, and could you call child services?"

He nodded and turned onto the street that my apartment was on. I got out and pulled the little boy out. He wiped his eyes.

"Where are we?" Ryan looked at the building.

"This is where you'll be staying." I said to him, "Tony could you grab the bags and the car seat?" I asked.

Tony grabbed the bags but had a little trouble with the seat.

"Give me one of the bags." I reached out and took the lighter one, the one that I'd packed full of clothes.

I trekked up the stairs, Tony not far behind me. I flipped the lights on and Ryan squirmed out of my arms and ran into the apartment.

**Oh my God, this is a long chapter, I got carried away. I like Ryan, he's adorable, and hopefully my baby brother will be as cute as him. Ummmm, if you're into Dark Angel, I'm starting a new fanfic. Don't know what it's named yet, but it'll be out… like tonight. R&R!**


	5. Mom

**Rated T for some creepy stuff. **

**A/N It's been forever! I feel terrible! Tiva Lova, you now have the right to harass me to get out chapters, oh, wait, you already had that right. I know, I know, I'm a horrible person, I'm so sorry, but I've just been so out of it since…. I think I updated after the last episode of Season 7. So, here's the dealio, boys and girls, I will start updating every Wednesday! If I don't, you can throw virtual rotten tomatoes at me and not review (I love my reviews!) Now enough of this rating Author's Note crap, time to get back to my fanfic.**

**BTW: Did you guys watch the VMA's? "Pikachuuuuu." –Chelsea Handler. **

_**Quote: "In a world filled with hate, we must still dare to hope. In a world filled with anger, we must still dare to comfort. In a world filled with despair, we must still dare to dream. And a world filled with distrust, we must still dare to believe." –Michael Jackson**_

Chapter 4: Mom

Waking up was horrible. My eyes where crusted with mascara I'd not bothered to take off and my muscles ached. But there was no way to go back to sleep when Ryan ran into my room, jumped on my bed and started using it as a trampoline.

"Kelly! Kelly! Kelly!" His knees landed straight on my stomach.

"Son of a- ow!" I coughed out.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"What time is it?" I looked at the clock. 6 a.m.

"I'm hungry!" Ryan pulled the cover all the way off of my bed. "And Uncle Tony's here!"

"What?" I sat up straight.

"Uncle Tony's watching TV." I watched as Ryan rushed out and followed close behind.

"Morning." Tony said, holding a cup of coffee.

"Do you realize how rude and creepy it I that you're sitting on my couch in my living room at 6 o'clock in the morning?" I sat down next to him, taking the cup from him and sipping its contents.

"I like this look." He ignored my question and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I looked down. Of course he did. Short shorts and a tank? Yep, any straight male likes that look. He stood up, releasing my waist and walking to the mantle, looking at the pictures. I knew he'd notice the age gap. There where pictures of me up until age 7 and then there where no other pictures until I was 16.

He looked at me simply, the question in his eyes. "I, um, well, I wasn't too well off after my moms death." I muttered, hoping it'd be a sufficient answer. It wasn't. He sat back down next to me, holding a picture of Mom and I dancing around the living room while Dad sat on the couch, one Grandpa had taken.

"What happened, Kels?" He placed the picture on my lap and I looked down at it. A single tear fell, but I brushed it away quickly.

"She was killed by Mexican drug cartel." I gripped the frame and then set it down on the coffee table.

"What happened when you where kidnapped, Kelly?" His hand gripped mine and I stood up quickly.

"Did you read my file?" I snapped.

"I may have- well- _glanced_ at it, but I wouldn't say I _read_ the whole thing." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Get out." I demanded. The anger in me was boiling over. Memories fled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked. _Dark rooms, screaming voices, pain._

"Get. Out. Of. My. Apartment." I kept my voice low so that Ryan wouldn't hear.

"Kelly-" _Scary men, so scary._

"I _will_ shoot you, how dare you read my file, how dare you look me in the eye and ask me about something like that! Something that I can't even talk to my father about!" I hissed through my teeth.

"I'm sorry, Kelly, I didn't think-" _And that one corrupt cop. The one that'd visit me twice a week, to make my life hell._

"That's right! You didn't think! Now get out before I shoot you in the head." I spit the words out.

Without another word, Tony left. I sat down, sinking my head in my hands. "Kelly! Where's Uncle Tony?"

"Work." I smiled and pat him lightly on the head. _"No more!" I'd scream. "Please!" _

"Can I go to work with you?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, my neighbor Mrs. Jaso is going to watch after you today, she has a daughter who's 5." I smiled.

"Girls are gross." He said simply and walked into the kitchen.

I had a bad feeling about him being in the kitchen alone. Walking in, I realized just how right that feeling had been. A jar of jam was open, the contents spilt on the floor. The loaf of bread was opened, its contents gone, and like the jam, all of it was on the floor. Ryan was sitting with a spoon in his hand, eating the peanut butter and looking up at me.

"Oh. My. God." I sighed.

Ryan jumped up and took off into the living room, spoon in hand.

I followed him and he was on the couch, stripping, the peanut butter spoon on the coffee table, his pants on the floor.

"Ryan! Stop it!" I ran over to him, but he took off around the couch, avoiding me completely.

The door to my apartment opened and closed. I looked over and saw my dad.

"Help!" I said.

"Ryan!" Dad kept his tone firm.

Ryan stopped dead and looked at my dad.

I grabbed him, just as he went to pull his underwear down. He was sticky, probably from the jam or peanut butter.

2 hours and a whole lot of clean up later, I sat at my desk, looking over the pictures, trying to find something we may have missed. I pushed them away and stood up abruptly.

"Why did the killer murder these people like they where vampires?" Abby was sitting at Dad's desk, bored while waiting for the results of a test.

"For the shits and giggles of it?" I offered as I started pacing.

"Hate crime?" Tony added.

"What kind of hate crime?" Tim asked. I completely ignored Tony as he watched me pace, not saying or looking at him.

"Religious?" Ziva looked up at me.

"Neither of them had any disabilities, so not that." Abby commented.

"Both of our victims where Caucasian."

I looked at Tim. "So there's a murderer running around killing people because they're white?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just an idea." He shrugged.

"I doubt that race has anything to do with it." Tony nodded. "Maybe someone's been watching _Dracula _too many times and snapped. Had a mental break down, decided to play Buffy, and started killing random people."

"What if Seth Foley and Juliet Marshall actually _where_ vampires?" We all looked at Abby.

"Abbs." I sighed.

"No, not like that. There are these groups of people that believe they're like psychic vampires it's kind of like a religion. They have clans, and rules, and all of this really interesting stuff, there's even a pretty prominent clan here in DC. Led by a former Senator, Alexander Barry." She went to my computer and pulled up pictures of the ex Senator.

He was older, probably 10 years older then my father, at first I was caught up studying his face, but soon enough someone behind him caught my eye. "Lena Barry." I murmured.

"Lena Foley." Tony said louder, at the same time.

"Maiden name Barry, daughter of former Senator Alexander Barry." I turned and looked at Tony. "How the hell did I miss that?"

"We all missed it." Tim sounded stunned.

"But how does Juliet Marshall play into that, and we don't even know if Seth Foley was the same thing as his wife?"

"No idea. But what if they where both part of this clan? That would mean the members are getting killed off." Abby commented.

"Where's Dad?" I asked her.

"Autopsy, Ducky wanted to talk to him apparently." Tim said.

"Somebody call down and grab your gear." I said quickly. "Abbs, try and pull up as much information as you can, I know it's not your job, but since you have time, try and connect Juliet Marshall to the clan, find any phone numbers, or email addresses that match both. Timmy, do you have the address for the Barry residence?"

"Got it." He nodded.

"She is very much like her father, she takes the lead very well." Ziva was saying to Tony.

"She does." He nodded and looked back at me. I was at my desk, pulling out my gun and badge. I quickly looked down. He walked over to me. "I'm sorry, Junior."

I shook my head. "If I was ready to tell you about what happened, I would have. And it would have gone over much better if you'd just asked me, DiNozzo."

Ziva, Tim, and Abby had already left. "You will tell me someday though, right?"

"I don't know, Tony. I don't know if I'll ever tell anyone exactly what happened. I'm sorry." I stared up at him.

"I'll earn your trust, Kels." He swore.

"It's not a matter of trust. It's a matter of my fear. I don't ever want to relive what happened to me." I walked around my desk and kissed his cheek.

I was starting to walk away when he grabbed my arm, "Then I'll find a way to make you feel safe."


	6. Extraaa

**Hey, this a random game of WWGD? (What Would Gibbs Do?) between Tiva Lova and SpecialAgentGibbsJunior. **

TLova: Lol! Okay here you go: Gibbs walks in on 2 of his employees (you pick) kissing. WWGD?

Junior: Gibbs smack, reminder of rule 12 and if it was mcgee and tony, walk away with a slightly confused look on his face, if it was abby and mcgee over the back of the head while handing abby a caf- pow! and threatening mcgee with dismemberment if he hurt her.

TLove: Lol I wasn't even thinking about gay lol

Junior: I was jking

TLova: I know but lol… ok ur turn

Junior: Gibbs hears Tony call him old. WWGD?

TLova: Gibbs slap! "You're getting there, DiNozzo!"

Junior: Lol. Okay, your turn.

TLova: His ex wife walks in on his date at a bar. WWGD?

Junior: Order a bottle of Burban, make a smart ass remark and pray that it was going to be over soon.

TLova: Lol ur turn.

Junior: Finds out mcgee hacked his computer. WWGD?

TLova: Hold on before I answer is there anything wrong wit da computer?

Junior: Nope, just decided to browse through his files because he was acting strange.

TLova: Ok, "McGee! What did I tell you about leaving me alone? My business is my business! Tell Tony to give you his $20 back!"

Junior: Awesome, ok ur turn.

TLova: WWGD? Tony goes into Gibbs house and ends up in his basement. He picks up a tool, and accidentally takes a huge chunk out of the boat.

Junior: Kill him. Finish the boat, name it DiNozzo, and let it randomly drift off to sea.

TLova: Lol aha your turn

Junior: Finds Tony at the office in the middle of the night. WWGD?

TLova: Notin much. Looks at DiNozzo, nodds his head as in 'good job'. And goes on wit wat he was doing

Junior: Ur turn, NCIS buddy.

TLova: Lol ok WWGD? He walks into the squad room to find one of his ex's sitting at his desk

Junior: Can it be Jenny?

TLova: Jenny is not an ex!

I mean ex wife.

Junior: Jenny is an ex. Remember paris? And he'll probably just walk out, like, not a chance in hell I'm dealing with this without a cup of coffee, McGee, get rid of her!

TLova: Ok ur turn

Junior: Finds Jenny on a date with some creepy looking guy. WWGD?

TLova: Walk up to her as if he was he bf, and say to the guy, "hey go get us some Burban"

Junior: Next!

TLova: ok… WWGD if Tony, Kate, and McGee were about to burn Gibbs boat (like that one ep wer talking about it)

Junior: Ehhhhhh, go all ninja gibbs, get it out of the basement (although I have know idea how) and hide it, then act all normal when they come into work the next day, completely confused as to how he got it hidden so fast.

TLova: Lol ok next.

Junior: Finds Abby in his basement with a crew of squints (excuse the Bones speak), trying to figure out how the hell he gets the boats out of there.

WWGD?

TLova: Because it's Abby, he would ask if they are safe to be in his basement near his boat. Then lets them carry on with a threat: if they scratch his boat he kills them

Junior: Lol ur turn now.

TLova: Tony and Ziva's bickering goes to far and one of them resigns

Junior: Dang a serious one. Depends on which one resigns.

TLova: Umm… Tony. Bc Ziva's to strong to give in

Junior: Let's see. Hmmm, silently guilt Ziva into apologizing and tell DiNozzo that if he resigns ever again, the will not be another chance.

TLova: Lol ok ur turn!

Junior: Has to stay at Tony's apartment because his is… Idk, just not livable for a little. WWGD?

TLova: Omg not good. Has to deal with watching movies and eating junk food, sleeps on the couch bc he doesn't know who's been in Tony's bed.

Junior: Ikr? He'd probably be slightly fearful of the mess.

TLova: Lol ya. Ok: McGee is late to work and claims he was abducted by aliens, and Abby claims she can prove it

Junior: Groans bc he knows he's going to have to listen to hours of scientific speak, half way through "McGee, get me the head of the damn thing that kidnapped you for proof and never be late to work again!"

TLova: Lol ur turn =D

Junior: Ziva's in the hospital after getting attacked by Mossad officers. WWGD?

TLova: Why would she get attacked by Mossad? Anyway, get in touch with her father and get those people fired or worse. Gibbs would interrogate them and slam them into the mirror.

Junior: I have no idea why. Ur turn.

TLova: Ok. Gibbs gets a call from his ex (not jenny) who says she wants him to hook her up… with Tony. WWGD?

Junior: Ewww. He's old, therefore his ex's are old, and that woman best step off my man! And I suppose he'd just hang up.

TLova: Aha ok ur turn

Junior: Abby becomes the main suspect in a murder. WWGD?

TLova: Since FBI would have the case. He would probably work (secretly) wit Fornell and prove her innocent!

Junior: And of course, the evidence would have to be circumstantial because anyone that knows abby would know even if she got up the nerve to kill anyone, she'd never leave evidence.

TLova: Lol exactly! WWGD is colonel Mann was prgo, and it was his kid?

Junior: Prgo?

TLova: Ya pregnant.

Junior: Ohhhh. Step up to the plate like a real man and be an amazing father, duh.

TLova: Lol yay!

Junior: Pft, what do you expect?

**Then we begin to quote Tony DiNozzo and got too distracted to continue. Lol. Just goes to show how weird we both are. **


End file.
